


Bet You Missed Me

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, what isayama's high school au should have been tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: It doesn’t matter how long she’s gone; Ymir is always waiting when she comes back.





	Bet You Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the author's note!! It's important for context :)
> 
> Ok so! I hate how Historia is portrayed in Isayama’s high school au! She’s mean, shallow and overall completely different from how she is in canon. It’s not believable at all, and I really hate imagining a universe where she’s like that. However, I do think her personality would be slightly different if she was raised in a stable household with loving parents and wasn’t raised with any of the things that lead to her becoming full of self hatred creating such an overly sweet personality.  
Plus, I hate that in his au she doesn’t seem that interested in Ymir! That’s the most ooc thing of all, because there’s no way I can believe Historia would ever be uninterested in Ymir like that.  
SO, this is essentially what I think Historia would actually be like if she lived in the same scenario as she does in Isayama’s au. You’ll see a few differences in her personality, but overall she’s the same queen we know and love :)  
(Also for the sake of my sanity let’s just say her parents AREN’T Alma and Rod, in no universe can I see them being decent parents lmao)

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Historia’s mother asked, tucking back a strand of silky blonde hair worriedly. “You don’t want us to stay with you while you’re adjusting to home again?”

“She was only in Maui for a month, Anna,” Her father said, clapping her on the shoulder. “She doesn’t need her old parents pestering her while she’s enjoying her own room again.” 

“I’ll be fine, mom,” Historia assured with a sweet smile. “You two just have a fun trip, alright? I’ll see you in a week.” 

“If you’re certain,” her mother said, leaning down to give her daughter a hug. “Next week we’ll all go out to dinner to celebrate all of our safe returns!”

“Sounds great,” Historia replied. Her father hugged her as well before they both got in the back of their chauffeured car.

“Bye mom, bye dad!” She called, waving as their car drove off. She waited until they were around the corner before rushing inside and getting her phone out immediately to send out a mass text to every peer in her contacts. 

_ I’m back!! Party, my house, tomorrow night at 10. Alcohol provided ;) _

She sighed as she fell back on her bed, sending a second text to the only person she was actually excited to see.

_ My parents just left. Are you free to come over? ;))) _

Her phone dinged only a moment later, much to her pleasure.

_ Already on my way, be there in 10 _

She smiled and locked her phone, taking a moment to stare at - honestly, to admire - the girl reflected in the black screen.

She wouldn’t lie - she liked to look at herself. Why wouldn’t she? She was beautiful. There was nothing wrong with that. She was proud of the way she looked, and even though she knew  it wasn’t everything, it sure was something. Some might call her overly confident, but that wasn’t true; she had her share of insecurities like anyone else, but she’d learned to accept her  shortcomings and focus on her good traits. Despite all her flaws, she knew she was smart, strong willed, (usually) kind, loyal, and yes - had a very pretty face. 

Her self admiration was interrupted by the barking of her dogs, Sina, Rose and Maria, signaling that someone must have arrived. She ran downstairs and opened the door, a familiar feeling of comfort spreading over her like a warm blanket when she saw the person in front of her.

She liked to look at herself, but she liked to look at Ymir more. 

She grabbed Ymir’s arm and pulled her inside before the dogs could slip through the crack in the door, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“You’re warm,” Historia commented, nuzzling her nose in Ymir’s neck, “And you got here so fast. Were you in a race?”

“Just a race to see how bad your sunburn is,” Ymir replied, “I gotta say, I’m a little disappointed.”

“Please, I know one or two things about skin care. You think I’d go out in the sun unprotected and be shriveled up by the time I’m thirty?” She stood on her tiptoes and gave Ymir a soft kiss. “Maybe you just hurried over because you missed me.”

“Maybe I did. What about it?”

Historia grinned. “I missed you too.” She was pushed aside by Maria, who was excitedly jumping all over Ymir.

“Someone else did too, by the looks of it,” Historia laughed.

“Gross, dog spit,” Ymir grimaced and pushed away the large dog as she attempted to lick her face. 

“Don’t be mean to my dogs!” She said defensively, stroking Maria’s blonde fur. “You’re already mean enough to people. Animals are better than humans anyway.”

“Not that that says much. Humans are kind of a shitty species,” Ymir pointed out.

“I wouldn’t be mad if I had to spend the rest of my life talking to my horses instead of people. They never do anything wrong,” Historia said fondly. 

“Really? I can hardly talk to Jean alone for a few minutes, let alone the rest of my life.” 

Historia couldn’t help a laugh at that - Ymir made insulting people into prime comedy. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” she said, taking Ymir’s hand, “I bet you missed your Xbox more than you missed me.”

“Only a little bit,” Ymir teased.

“You’re so dumb,” Historia sighed as Ymir snickered at her reaction. 

Her parents had been confused when she asked for the most expensive gaming system on the market for her birthday, but granted her wish nonetheless. She told them she wanted to try something new, and to her credit, she did  _ try  _ to play with Ymir, but she quickly gave up and decided that watching her play and swear at the people on the other side of her mic was more fun anyway. 

Ymir sat on Historia's bed and leaned against the headboard, immediately taking out the game console and turning it on. Historia pulled her favorite, frumpiest pajamas out of her drawer and changed, briefly distracting Ymir from setting up her game as she removed her clothes. 

“I sure as hell missed  _ those,”  _ Ymir eyed her chest suggestively. Historia tsked and pulled the baggy shirt over her head. It had a huge picture of a white horse on the front, and the pants were covered in countless smaller ones. Ymir teased her endlessly about her love for the large animals, but Historia only shook her head and continued to spend every afternoon in her stables. 

“I haven’t been able to wear sweatpants in a month,” She sighed as she collapsed on the bed next to Ymir. “There were always people around. It was so frustrating.” 

“An all expenses paid trip to Hawaii for a school debate, and you couldn’t wear sweatpants? God, I can’t even imagine the horror.” 

“It’s not like I even  _ need  _ all expenses paid,” Historia pointed out, slipping her arm through Ymir’s. “Some of the girls on the team had the most heinous outfits for the debate, and I took them all on a complimentary shopping trip. All expenses paid for  _ them.  _ By me!”

“Right. Rich  _ and  _ charitable.”

“I like to help people,” she said simply, “Look what happened to Hannah when I made a few changes to her hair and wardrobe! She and Franz have been together ever since.” Her expression was just a bit too proud for Ymir to believe she was being completely genuine. 

“I think you like the satisfaction that  _ comes  _ with helping people more than the help itself.”

“What’s the difference?” She asked, “Either way, their lives are better when I’m done helping them. That’s all that matters.” 

“Sure, for the low price of giving up their dignity while you bombard them with overpriced cosmetics and painful shoes. I’m just glad you haven’t tried to make  _ me  _ over yet.”

“Why would I ever do that?” Historia asked, scooting closer and caressing Ymir’s cheek lightly, “If I make you stylish, someone else might try to take you for themselves. I like you better when you look like you cut your own hair and get all your clothes at a thrift store.”

“You know damn well that I  _ do  _ cut my own hair and get my clothes at thrift stores,” Ymir scoffed as Historia played with her choppy, uneven locks. 

“Hmmm. Maybe.” She smiled and pecked Ymir’s cheek. “Just stay the way you are. You’re the only person I know who’s never needed to change.” She took the game controller from Ymir’s hands and placed it on her bed, shifting over so that her legs were on either side of Ymir’s hips. 

“Well, I do have one problem with your clothes,” She said, kissing her neck softly, “They’re still on you.” She moved her head from Ymir’s neck to her mouth, slipping the tip of her tongue between her lips. Ymir drew her closer and tangled her hand in Historia’s hair, about to use her other hand to touch her chest, but Historia pulled away quickly when her phone dinged. Ymir sat back on her elbows with a huff of frustration.

“I see where your priorities are,” She said bitterly. 

Historia rolled her eyes. “I’m a diplomat. I have to be informed at all times. What if there was a student council emergency? The president would be held responsible.”

She scanned the screen, frowning. She turned her head to see Ymir staring at her with the same knowing look that both enticed and annoyed her. 

“Would you stop doing that?” Historia said irately.

“Doing what?”

“Looking at me like you can read my mind. Like you know exactly what’s going on in my head. It’s unsettling.” 

“In case you haven’t realized by now, I pretty much  _ do  _ know what’s going on in your head at all times. Reading you is one of my many talents.” She picked up the game controller again and began clicking through the countless games installed on the Xbox. “Feeling insecure?”

Historia sighed and continued to scroll.

“It’s just Hitch. She’s telling me about all the new couples and break ups and rumors and events I missed out on while I was gone.” She frowned as she read what was on the screen. “Wow, I missed a lot.”

“That doesn’t seem like a reason to look as full of self doubt as you do,” Ymir commented, “What’s actually wrong?”

“My life is  _ boring, _ ” she whined, flopping back down, “I'm captain of the debate team and student council president. That's basically all I have going for me. At least Hitch has something interesting to talk about.” She frowned. “You’re the only interesting thing in my life. Maybe  _ I’m  _ the one who’s boring.”

“True,” Ymir said, not looking up from her game, “I only hang around you because you’re rich and hot.”

Historia glared at Ymir. “That’s not very nice.”

Ymir couldn’t help a small smile. She was sure Historia knew she was joking, but she still enjoyed getting a rise out of her. That, and making fun of Historia was the only way to get her out of her head when she started getting caught up in all the insecurities that came with being as much of a perfectionist as she was.

“Oh!” Historia exclaimed, bouncing up and sitting on her knees. “I can’t believe I forgot to tell you. Well, I’m not actually  _ supposed  _ to tell you, since everything that happens in student council meetings is confidential, but I will. Today, during the meeting, we were discussing the school’s disciplinary system and whether it was fair or not. Right when Armin started talking about what and awful, unfair teacher Mr. Ackerman is, he walked right in!” She giggled, “He gave him the scariest look I’ve ever seen. We were all sure he was done for, but then Mikasa stood up and said, ‘I don’t think uncle Kenny would approve of you intruding on official school government business. He’s always taken bureaucracy very seriously.’”  She let out a bell like laugh, as if the story was the funniest thing she’d ever heard. Ymir decided not to mention how much she disagreed.

“Now you tell me something. I know you hear everything that happens at school, you’re so sly,” she said, poking her shoulder teasingly. Ymir smirked, holding her tongue.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, babe. I mind my own business.” 

Historia pouted, crossing her arms. “That’s not fair, I told you a really good one!” 

Ymir laughed and ruffled Historia’s hair, entertained at how she grunted and smoothed it down. 

“I don’t know about lame gossip, but I do have one secret for you.”

“What is it?” Historia’s eyes twinkled at the prospect of new information. 

“I may or may not have picked these up a few days after you left. I wanted to tell you in person, just to see that dumb surprised look you always make.” She stretched across the bed and grabbed her backpack, reaching inside and pulling out two concert tickets to Historia’s favorite band - it wasn’t that Historia couldn’t afford them, but they were in such high demand she’d never managed to get them before they sold out.

Her eyes widened before her frown slowly turned into a broad smile.

“Did you really?” She asked, barely holding in her excitement.

“Would I joke about something as serious as overrated pop bands?”

Historia let out an embarrassing squeal and threw her arms around Ymir, positively glowing. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She cried, “You have no idea how happy this makes me!”

Ymir hugged her back tightly, not admitting how happy  _ she _ was that Historia liked her gift so much.

Historia pulled back abruptly, her expression turning to one of concern.

“Ymir,” she began, “How can you afford this? I swear, if you spent your whole paycheck on this -“

“Relax, Princess,” Ymir said, “You know me. I’m thrifty if nothing else. That gorilla is friends with the lead singer’s second or third cousin or something, and I convinced Bert to ask Reiner to get some from her. The grapevine works wonders.”

The truth was, there was no limit to how much she’d spend to make Historia happy, even if Historia could already afford all of it ten times over. Still, it  _ was  _ nice to get things for free. 

Historia grinned from ear to ear and planted a firm kiss on Ymir’s lips, toppling over on top of her. 

“You’re the best girlfriend ever, Ymir!”

“Yeah, I know,” Ymir replied, “I really shouldn’t be getting you so many nice things right now. The bar keeps getting higher, it’ll be a pain in the ass to come up with a good way to propose to you.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Historia teased, kissing her cheek. “I have high expectations!” 

“One more thing,” she added with a fluttering of her eyelashes, “You saw the text about my party, right? Do you think maybe we could make a run down to the liquor store with your fake ID?”

“I knew there was a reason you keep me around,” Ymir said with a roll of her eyes. “We’ll go as soon as I finish this game. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you hammered, I miss the entertainment.” 

“We can drink it tonight, too,” Historia suggested, “After we have a proper reunion, that is.” She unzipped Ymir’s hoodie with a coy look. 

“Works for me,” Ymir replied with a grin, pushing her down on the bed for a  _ very  _ personal reunion. 


End file.
